Old Magic, New Hope
by x StarBelle
Summary: Jarrod and Kate have just returned from the past. A continuation of exactly where the book ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Jarrod**

Tasha's eyes widen in surprise. So do the other three's. 'What was that you said? I must've misheard you.' I know Tasha heard me, so did everyone in the room. They all looked shocked, except for Pecs. His face bears both surprise and happiness at the same time. With a quick glance at Tasha, he grins in my direction. 'Let him take Scary Face if he wants. He was never part of our group anyhow.'

Kate, to her credit, has maintained her composure, though her cheeks have turned red. I can sense that she's still feeling slightly drained from Rhauk and the journey though we've slept for days. Her thoughts are so loud I can practically hear them without even attempting to read her mind. She glances at Tasha and Pecs before lowering her eyes demurely. 'He was only joking,' Kate murmurs as she slides from my grasp and behind the counter. 'I wouldn't want to go anyway.'

With Kate out of the way Tasha closed the gap between us and ran a finger up and down my arm. 'Is that true, Jarrod? Just a little fun?' She smiles sweetly. There was no denying that Tasha was a beautiful girl, the kind of girl that any guy would be lucky to attend a dance with. But its Kate I can feel. I feel her sadness as she watches Tasha, thinking that everything that had happened won't change us. I pull my arm away from Tasha's grasp.

'Well, if Kate wouldn't want to go, then I won't be going with anyone.' I dare a glance back at Kate. She seems shocked. 'She's the only one I want to go with.'

My statement brings the room to silence. All of a sudden, Tasha heaves a huge sigh. 'Fine. Have it how you like. Don't fit in for the rest of your time in Ashpeak.' She storms out, her need for a costume apparently forgotten. Pecs smiles at me, but not a welcoming smile. I knew that from this moment forth, I'd suffer at his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Kate before leaving. I sensed he was after her, and I didn't like it.

With the four of them gone, I turned toward Kate, a goofy smile on my face. I was surprised to be met with saddened eyes. 'You didn't have to do that, you know.' Her words filled me with sadness. After all we'd been though, she still thought I would leave her when the time came. After everything, she still thought I'd go back to my old life. And why wouldn't she? I hadn't yet had a chance to prove myself in the present.

I smile, and take her face in my hands with a surprising confidence I've never felt before, especially with Kate. I tilt her face towards mine, and kiss her, hoping to remove all doubt. It's the perfect moment: my lips on hers, my hand through her hair, her surprise melting into happiness as her lips melt into mine. I caress the delicate skin of her face. The moment feels like it can't be broken.

All of a sudden, a large clanging noise breaks us apart. Kate swears, probably thinking its one of the four come back. I pull away too, and train my eyes in the direction of the noise. One look, and I catch my breath. It's a girl, and she's bent down to retrieve whatever it is she's dropped, but she is not just any girl. She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate**

The clanging noise ruins the moment. I don't mind, though. I'll have plenty more with Jarrod, and the last thing I need is to drive customers away from Jillian's shop with so little business coming through as is. Plus, I can't help but feel happy. Jarrod's made me that way.

Turning towards the unknowing intruder, I smile, and inquire if she needs any help. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is, and fleetingly wonder if Jarrod has noticed it too. I've never been jealous of girls who are naturally beautiful, because its simply how they were born. But something about this girl is ethereal and stunning. She looked like she could walk into any time period and instantly belong. There was just something magical about her appearance, but it didn't put me on edge. Instead, I felt welcomed and comforted just looking at her.

She smiled, and I felt like the smile was meant just for me. Once again, I wondered if Jarrod was watching this girl as well. How could he not, really? She was gorgeous, but I couldn't decide if I wanted him to notice or not. I squeezed his fingers and was reassured when I felt him squeeze back. Her eyes darted around the shop before she spoke, as though she was evaluating the building. 'I was looking for a particular herb.' She wasn't from around here, but she didn't have an accent I could place. 'I guess this isn't that kind of shop. I'm sorry to intrude.'

'One moment. What exactly are you looking for?' Jillian kept some pretty powerful herbs in the back that she happily sold to anyone who asked about them that she didn't feel would use them for evil purposes. Jillian never minded so long as I asked first. It was the people who came in looking for these things that interested me, however. Most just wanted to make tea or something of the like, but every once in a while someone would ask for something with very powerful magical properties. I sensed this would be one of these days.

'Calamus root. I also need some mandrake root and some witch hazel,' she demurely replied, glancing toward her toes.

'What ever for child?' Jillian's voice from behind me startled me. As she fixed her eyes on the customer, she drew in a sharp breath. 'Come, I have some in the back.' The girl nodded and smiled as she walked toward the storerooms with Jillian, and then disappeared through the door. I chanced a glance at Jarrod; his eyes were on the closing door.

'Kate, I should be getting home,' Jarrod said to the closing door, finally tearing his eyes away to look at me. 'I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow, alright?' Without waiting for a reply he quickly kissed me on the cheek and left. 'Yeah sure,' I muttered into the air he left behind as Jillian and the girl emerged from the backroom. I smiled, and Jillian motioned me into the kitchen so she could deal with the sale. I smiled at her again, and made my way to the kitchen table where I collapsed. I guess I was more tired from the ordeal with Rhauk then I'd originally thought. With a few fleeting seconds effort, I tried to keep my eyes open, but then just let them close as they brought my towards sleep.


End file.
